Lunchtime
by Francis Bonnefoy 24601
Summary: It's lunch break at school and Antonio and Lovino get into some heated conversation about erogenous zones... Spamano (with a teeny bit of FrUK mentioned but can you blame me?) No actual doin the do, but some sexy things.


"Well, Arthur found out mine was on my chin." Francis shrugged and smiled as the three of them ate lunch in their usual spot. It was a mostly abandoned section of school facing the outdoor basketball courts.

"Really? What about you Gilbert?" Antonio asked and turned to his friend.

"Well, honestly I haven't spent enough time with one girl to find out." he smirked and leaned back.

"I wonder where Lovi's is… We've only been together for a few weeks so we've never really gone farther than making out." he muttered and didn't see his boyfriend behind him.

"What the hell are you three idiots talking about?" he asked with his arms crossed and blushing a bit, only hearing the part about them. Francis and Gilbert smiled and got up.

"I think Arthur is calling me,"

"And I need to go bug the two of them so,"

Antonio was blushing a bit in the now quiet corner of campus.

"Well, what were you talking about? I know you were talking about us."

"Well, not exactly." he smiled a bit and played with his hair. "We were talking about, well, E-zones." he told him. "I just told them we've never really done anything yet, so I wouldn't know where yours is."

Lovino sat down next to him. "Oh, alright then…"

Antonio smiled a little. "You're blushing~"

"I am NOT!" he snapped and blushed more, looking out at the empty basket ball court.

He was quiet too and looked out with him for a minute. "... My knees… By the way." he said softly. Lovino blushed darkly and curled his legs closer to him.

"...m-my hair curl…" he muttered softly.

He looked over at him and smiled, a little surprised he told him. "Can I try sometime?"

His face went red and he shoved him. Antonio couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I mean maybe while we're kissing or something." He told him as he sat back up and cuddled up to him. "I mean, if you wanted to do that sort of thing here I wouldn't mind~" He smiled and whispered into his ear "Estamos todo solos aquí~"

Lovino was blushing up to his ears to the point where they were warm and looked away. "... I-If you, w-well, if you want to…" he said softly. "/Just/ touching though. And no touching, well, other places…"

"Of course mi amo~" he smiled and took his chin to face him. "You're like a cute little tomato~" he giggled softly.

"Say that again and I'll change my mind." he glared, but his face softened as Antonio reached up to play with his hair. He gently twisted it around his finger, causing Lovino's breathing to get heavy.

"You like this?" he asked softly and gently tugged a bit.

"Shut up." he muttered and let a small little sound escape. As he had his curl played with he glanced down and slid a hand over Antonio's knee, causing him to jolt a bit and Lovino quickly pulled back. "S-Sorry" he said quickly.

He shook his head "You don't have to apologize, you can touch me too if you want~" he smiled and gently tugged his curl again.

Lovino moaned softly and bit his lip. "Don't say it like /that/ bastard." he muttered and moved his hand back to touch his knee and gently rub it. Antonio let out a little sound and let his hand move along his knee.

They were facing each other now and breathing heavily as they touched each other in what would normally would be perfectly innocent places, and Antonio leaned in to kiss him sweetly. Lovino kissed back but pulled away before it got any further. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." he smiled at him shyly.

"Well, that kind of kissing his fine…" he breathed and went in to kiss him again, but the lunch bell rang and he pulled away to stand up, kind of wobbling as he did.

Antonio stood up as well and smiled. "Want me to walk you to class?~" and Lovino nodded.

He walked him to class and kissed him before walking to his own class, smiling happily and still flustered from earlier. He did have a hard on, but he had honestly gotten pretty good at hiding it over the past few weeks of just kissing with Lovino. He didn't want to make his boyfriend feel uncomfortable knowing every time they kissed and held each other, and when Lovino would let his tongue in to feel every inch of his cute mouth, that he was incredibly turned on by that.

* * *

A few weeks passed and every now and then when they were alone at lunch they would touch each other like they did that first time, the bell would ring, and they would get up and walk to class like normal. Today, they were alone again and Antonio smiled lovingly. "Do you want to, do that thing again?~" he asked softly.

Lovino blushed darkly and looked away. "N-Not today, okay?"

He was a little caught off guard but was okay with it. "Oh, okay. Just cuddling then?" he smiled and cuddled up to him. Lovino smiled and gently shoved him.

"It's too fucking hot out for that idiot."

He smiled and laughed a little "Too hot for what? Cuddling or touching each other?~" he joked but Lovino blushed and stood up to walk away.

His smile faded and he scrambled up to catch up to him and take his hand. "Wait, I'm sorry." he told him.

"Look, I-I… I don't want to do that at school anymore okay?" Lovino told him softly. "It's too embarrassing."

"Well, It's not like anyone can see us, or even know what we're doing if they did." he shrugged.

"It's not that, it's just, well, after…"

"After what?"

"Someone in class saw how, "excited" I was last time…" he muttered. "He didn't say anything to anyone else, but, it was still fucking humiliating."

"Oh... " Antonio said softly. "Sorry… It's okay, we don't have to do that anymore."

"Thanks." he sighed and sat back down.

"But we can still cuddle then?~" he smiled and sat next to him.

Lovino laughed softly. "Shut up."

"I love you too~"

* * *

((Short story is short... And the Spanish is supposed to say "We are all alone out here" but I just used a step above google translate so yeah. But yeah, so I decided I'm gonna write a handful of short little fanfictions that may or may not be loosely based on reality, like that talk like a pirate day one. So yeah, I might even put sexytimes in my next one! *gasp* Ugg, I'm so awful at writing sex... But hey, I'll try if you want.))


End file.
